The Trilogy of His Anguish, The Second: Piquancy
by Minus Mint
Summary: Savor The Endless Loneliness. Ia berharap agar cahaya yang tengah dilihatnya bukanlah hanya sebuah ilusi yang menipu.Perasaan itu telah dikenalnya, hingga akhirnya ia akan kembali mencari sosok anak itu dalam gelap. AU, USUK, Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/comfort

Warnings: Shounen-ai (USUK), AU, maso!England, human names used, character's death (ending), kemungkinan agak OOC, bahasa semi-formal, tanda baca (?), **don't like, don't read!**

**By Mint or **_**Quincy Peppermint**_

Notes: Guten tag! #sokJerman. Saya akhirnya dapet ide baru juga buat yang The Second ini setelah membuang ide lama saya jauh2 =)

Di fic Trilogy yang The First, pada bilang sebel sama Alfred. Gomen! Saya tak ada maksut, kan dia gak tau kalo Artie demen sama dia. Hahaha. Yodah lah pokok'e USUK! #gakonek

Trimakasih buat reviewnya di fic sebelum ini(bebrapa +fave): Nyasar-tan, Charles Grey, Pilong, Baka Mutsumix, SugarLove (maaf, saya memang payah bisa salah orang! 0_0), Caca Sakura Diamond, eka kuchiki, Xavierre, Nami (NatureMature), Ryokiku, Beth, Santa Clau numpang lewat. Dan Chiaki Banjou & Ayano Mamoru yg udh ngefave.

I want to say… I LOVE YOU ALL! #plak xD

Smoga kalian juga berkenan buat suka yg kedua ini…

Udah ah bacotnya, start~

* * *

.

Sebuah rumah, dibangun kokoh diatas tanah itu. Bangunan yang segala sesuatunya selalu membuat setiap orang yang melintas berdecak kagum akan kemegahannya.

Atap merah gelap yang terbuat dari genteng keramik untuk menaungi rumah itu dari segala cuaca. Dinding tebal berlapiskan cat putih membatasi setiap pandangan dari luar terhadap isi dari bangunan itu, seolah bahwa didalam terdapat sebuah kehidupan lain yang tidak terbayang sebelumnya.

Jendela-jendela terpampang di beberapa bagian rumah. Dengan kusen putih membingkai kacanya, yang membiarkan sinar mentari maupun rembulan untuk menyusup masuk melewati celah mosaiknya. Memaparkan kerlipan cahaya bagaikan sebuah ilusi kristalisasi. Menari-nari di udara sedang sinarnya menyorot jatuh menimpa lantai granit.

Bagian luar dari rumah itu, yang terungkap bagi siapa saja, belum menandingi keindahan setiap inchi dalam bangunan itu. Yang selalu tampak diselimuti kegelapan, seakan belum pernah terjamah oleh seberkas cahaya dari luar. Menimbulkan keraguan dan seribu pertanyaan yang tak kunjung terjawab dalam diri setiap jiwa yang penasaran akan adanya keberadaan seseorang dalam tempat itu.

Rumah megah itu.

Yang tak pernah membuka daun pintunya lebar-lebar kemudian mempersilakan siapapun untuk masuk.

Sebab sang penghuni rumah itu. Majikannya.

Selalu menutup dirinya, apatis dengan segala keadaan luar.

Meringkuk sendiri di sudut ruangan.

Memendam segala perasaannya yang selalu terkurung dalam jeruji-jeruji dingin hatinya.

Dilanda kesepian yang tak berujung,

Arthur Kirkland

**.**

**

* * *

**

_**The Trilogy of His Anguish**_

_**The Second; **__**Piquancy**_

_**Savor The Endless Loneliness**_

_**By Mint**_

* * *

Hari itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Gumpalan awan putih yang semula berarak perlahan di langit biru, telah berubah gelap. Menghardik satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya guntur menerjang. Seolah merobek awan itu sehingga rintik hujan tidak dapat dicegah, membanjiri permukaan daratan dengan airnya. Menangis deras tanpa mentolerir keadaan cuaca yang semakin memburuk.

Membuat siapa saja untuk mengggigil.

Ia meraih sebuah payung berwarna biru dari dalam guci keramik yang terdapat di sebelah pintu keluar rumahnya sebelum beranjak menuju beranda rumahnya. Sementara ia tergoda untuk memandang sepintas bayangan dirinya pada sebuah cermin yang tertempel di dinding.

Rambut pirang terang, kulitnya yang putih pucat sebab tidak pernah terkena paparan sinar teriknya matahari. Tubuhnya yang cukup kurus bila dibandingkan dengan anak-anak sebayanya. Kemeja putih dan rompi hitam, dipadu dasi hitam kelam yang senada dengan perasaanya. Serta matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Matanya yang hijau bagai hamparan rumput, membuat siapa saja mengagumi keindahannya.

Namun, kedua mata itu gelap, amat gelap, seolah segala beban dan kepahitan dalam dunia ini telah ditimpakan kepadanya.

Seorang Arthur Kirkland, telah menggunakan waktu hidupnya di bumi ini selama limabelas tahun. _Dalam kepedihan_. Semua yang terjadi pada roda kehidupannya seakan tidak pernah benar baginya. Kehilangan orang tuanya sejak kecil, orang tua kandungnya yang mati meninggalkan seluruh warisan dan harta yang melimpah padanya sehingga hendaklah ia untuk hidup serba berkecukupan.

_Walau sendiri_

Tanpa ada seseorang yang selalu ada disisinya, menyemangatinya bilamana ia merasa terpuruk.

Karena memang seperti itulah takdir hidup tak terelakkan yang harus ia jalani.

Arthur diam tak bergerak menatap refleksi dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan. Sudah kian lama ini ia selalu bertahan dalam kesendiriannya. _Sedari dulu hingga kini._ Ya, ia yang sekarang berdiri menatap bayangan dirinya, berdiri kaku.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin, membuang-buang waktu saja hanya untuk diam dan meratapi nasibnya yang selalu ia rutuki itu. Arthur kemudian membuka payungnya, memutar gagang pintu rumahnya dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka sebelum ia menuruni anak tangga teras lalu menyentuh aspal. Menapaki permukaan tanah yang basah akibat siraman air hujan dengan kedua kakinya.

Menyusuri jalan sepi dikarenakan oleh cuaca yang tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk beranjak keluar menjauhi perlindungan atap rumahnya.

Jalanan yang biasanya ramai akan penduduk yang lalu-lalang menjalani aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Kini sunyi bagaikan kota mati. Diselimuti kabut putih hujan yang memudarkan pandangan mata.

Hanya suara serangan rintikan hujan beserta terpaan angin dingin yang membuat suasana semakin mencekam. _Merasuk tiap jiwa yang rapuh._

Arthur mempererat genggamannya pada gagang payung itu, merasakan tetesan hujan yang setiap menitnya semakin deras. Bulir-bulir tangisan langit yang tertumpah merembes di setiap rangka luar payung yang menaungi dirinya.

_Sedari puncaknya, turun, turun, hingga menetes ketika alirannya terhenti pada sebuah ujung besi yang tipis._

Arthur terus melangkah, walau tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Kedua tatapan mata hijaunya terus tertampang pada kedua kakinya yang tidak lelah menapaki jalanan yang tergenangi air hujan. Menimbulkan suara gemericik air pada setiap pijakannya, samar-samar hilang ditelan angkuhnya suara sumbang air hujan yang berjatuhan ke tanah.

Air hujan yang telah jatuh ke permukaan. Warnanya yang bening dan mengalir.

Seketika itu berubah layaknya warna darah seorang manusia.

_Merah._

Darah manusia yang bercampur dengan hujan.

Ia sedikit terbelalak, baru saja ia hanya mendapati telapak kakinya yang menopang tubuhnya pada permukaan tanah. Tapi sekarang ia menyaksikan merahnya darah yang mengalir bagai sungai melintas di pandangannya. Arthur mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk melihat langsung akan darimana sebenarnya asal muasal darah itu yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Sesosok.

Sesosok anak manusia dengan pakaian compang-camping, terbaring bersimbah darah. Luka-luka serius yang tampak amat menyakitkan hingga mungkin tak terbayang oleh pikiran sempit seseorang, tersebar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Mengalirkan darah merah yang kemudian terguyur hujan. Raganya yang pucat pasi layaknya mayat, dingin dan kaku seperti es. Rambutnya yang pirang terkotori oleh bercak darah.

_Korban kecelakaan._

Ia sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Arthur menatap sebuah figur anak yang terbujur kaku, tampak tidak bernyawa. Mata hijau miliknya memandangi kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup di hadapannya. Tidak berbuat apa-apa. Hanya berdiri kaku menyaksikan tubuh mati yang tidak bergeming.

Tidak merasa takut maupun jijik akan pemandangan yang saat ini dilihatnya.

Sedang pada umumnya orang-orang lain akan menjerit histeris bila tengah berada di posisinya, ketika menatap langsung sebuah raga yang telah kehilangan kehidupan. Mati bergelimang darah.

_Anak ini… Mungkinkah ia tewas karena kelalaian pihak lain?_

_Seperti apakah raut wajah orang yang menyebabkan kematian anak ini?_

_Sehingga ia meninggal dalam usia belia._

_Payah._

Pemuda itu melangkah ke depan, mendekati sosok anak itu hingga berdiri tepat di hadapan wajah pucat itu yang teronggok di tanah, membuat sepatu kulitnya ternoda oleh merahnya darah yang berasal dari luka goresan wajahnya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, masih belum mengalihkan tatapan mata hijaunya pada tubuh mati itu. Membiarkan kedua sepatunya berpijak pada genangan darah yang belum berhenti mengucur dari daging yang telah terkoyak.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat kaki kanannya sehingga penopang berat badannya hanyalah kaki kirinya. Ia memosisikan telapak kaki terangkatnya yang terbungkus sepatu kulit pada wajah mayat bocah itu. Sehingga sepatunya terbasahi oleh hujan yang setelah itu menetes jatuh di muka pucat tubuh malang itu.

Arthur memberikan sejenak jeda waktu sebelum ia mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menginjak raga mati itu tepat di mukanya yang menyedihkan. Mengontrol alas sepatunya untuk menggilas wajah itu.

_Sebagai bukti bisu pelampiasan jiwanya yang telah kehilangan nuraninya._

_Sekarang_

…

"…Ugh…"

Arthur terperanjat. Ia buru-buru menarik kembali kakinya. Mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk menginjak-injak tubuh itu tanpa perasaan dan rasa manusiawi. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, kedua tangannya mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang payungnya. Tiba-tiba rasa ketakutan hadir dalam dirinya. Buliran keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Sosok yang awalnya ia sangka telah mati, saat itu pula bergeming. Menggeliat dan mengerang kesakitan.

Pemuda itu membelalakkan mata hijaunya, sedikit merasa tidak percaya pada penglihatannya. Anak itu yang hendak ia tambah penderitaannya, tengah melontarkan erangan lirih yang sayup-sayup terdengar di tengah derunya rintikan hujan.

Anak itu mengepalkan tangannya yang penuh goresan pedih, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang didera. Pelan-pelan, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan dua bola mata biru yang indah.

Bola matanya yang biru secerah langit pada pagi hari.

Yang amat kontras dengan segala luka-luka pedih di tubuhnya.

Mata biru itu, bertemu pandang dengan mata hijaunya.

Membuatnya tertegun dan berdiri kaku, diam seribu bahasa.

Arthur merasakan tangannya yang bergetar hebat, sedang matanya masih tetap memandang wajah anak itu yang matanya mengisyaratkan dirinya yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan sebelum daya tubuhnya menurun sehingga ia akan benar-benar mati di bawah kejinya hujan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemuda itu membuang payungnya, membiarkan siraman air hujan yang dalam sekejap membasahi dirinya. Kemudian segera bersimpuh di atas lututnya sebelum meraih tubuh anak itu dan mendekapnya di dalam pelukannya, tidak peduli bila pakaiannya ternoda oleh darah sang bocah dalam rengkuhannya. Merasakan dinginnya tubuh itu yang tak berhenti menggigil dan gemetaran.

"…Tolong…" desis anak itu tersendat-sendat, mencengkram lengan Arthur yang melingkupi dirinya.

Arthur terdiam menatapnya, mengeratkan tangannya pada raga lemah itu. Lelaki itu mengangguk lirih kemudian susah payah bangkit di atas kedua tungkai kakinya dengan anak itu dalam gendongannya. Melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.

Berpijak pada genangan-genangan air yang bergejolak.

Melaju menembus hujan yang tak kunjung reda sekuat tenaga.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa ia tengah menolong seorang anak yang baru saja ia temui.

Bocah yang bahkan semula ia lontarkan tatapan mata ketidak pedulian.

Dan objek pelampiasan konyol dirinya yang tidak dapat disebut lagi sebagai _'manusia'_

* * *

Arthur duduk pada sebuah kursi didalam ruang tunggu operasi, dimana anak itu tengah ditangani oleh tangan-tangan dokter yang berusaha menyelamatkan jiwa sang bocah.

Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya di atas tangkupan wajahnya, duduk menanti dengan was-was akan keadaan anak itu selanjutnya. Tidak memudarkan kesunyian dalam ruangan putih hanya dengan dirinya sendiri dan kursi-kursi yang berjejer kaku.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa ia tengah mengkhawatirkan akan kondisi seorang anak yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

Sebab ia terlalu larut dalam perasaan takutnya, terus berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan bocah lelaki itu.

…

_Krek_

"Sir Arthur Kirkland?" ujar seorang dokter separuh baya berjas putih yang baru saja keluar dari pintu ruangan operasi. Raut mukanya terlihat letih dan kewalahan entah apa penyebabnya.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan anak itu…? A-apa ia selamat…?" tukas Arthur tergesa-gesa, ia segera berdiri di depan dokter itu. Wajahnya tampak terlalu ketakutan dan hatinya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang.

"Maaf, Sir. Anak itu… Kehabisan terlalu banyak darah. Bila tidak ada pendonor saat ini juga, maka nyawanya tidak dapat diselamatkan—"

"TOLONG! Dokter, berapapun biayanya akan kubayar! Tapi tolong selamatkanlah dia!" teriak remaja lelaki itu panik, mata hijaunya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca dan perasaannya terasa amat tertekan.

_Apa… anak itu akan mati?_

"Tapi… Tidak ada pendonor darah dengan jenis yang cocok. Maka tranfusi darah tidak bisa terlaksana." Sahut pria itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar kecewa, matanya tidak berani menatap langsung tatapan mata hijau yang dilingkupi kabut rasa kegelisahan.

Kalimat itu membuat Arthur terdiam bisu.

…

"…Ambil darahku."

Dokter itu tersentak, ia tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari anak remaja yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ambil saja darahku." ulangnya.

"Ti-tidak bisa! Meskipun darahmu cocok dengannya, kamu masih belum cukup umur! Dan lagipula darah yang anak itu butuhkan bukan hanya dalam jumlah yang sedikit…!" ujarnya, mencoba sekuat tenaga mengubah keputusan sembrono Arthur.

_Anak itu… Tidak akan mati. _

"Kubilang, ambil saja darahku." katanya. Kedua mata hijaunya memandang tajam pada wajah dokter itu seolah bahwa ia telah berpikir ribuan kali akan keputusannya yang mungkin dapat membahayakan dirinya.

Akan tetapi ia tetap serius.

Sangat.

Butiran keringat dingin mengalir di wajah pria separuh baya itu. Ia menelan ludah, sebagai simbol akan rasa terkejutnya yang bercampur dengan rasa takut. Hidup mati seorang anak yang dipertahankan sepenuh hati oleh seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Yang telah mengambil sebuah keputusan dengan tegas.

Tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

Untuk menyelamatkan jiwa sang bocah.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya.

Hanya karena ia telah terhanyut pada birunya kedua mata itu.

Seakan telah terhipnotis olehnya.

_Ia akan tetap hidup._

….

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu seiring dengan kepulihan tubuh anak itu yang telah begitu nyaris menjadikan hari berhujan itu sebagai hari kematiannya.

Sebab seorang remaja lelaki yang telah mengulurkan tangannya.

Memberikan darahnya sendiri pada sang bocah.

Membiarkannya mengalir leluasa dalam diri itu.

Seolah takdir telah menghendaki semua ini terjadi begitu saja.

"Siapa namamu?"

.

Roda kehidupannya yang terus berputar pada porosnya.

"Alfred F Jones…"

.

Yang tanpa disadari akan mengubah hidupnya.

.

* * *

"Baiklah, Alfred. Namaku Arthur Kirkland."

_Belasan tahun yang telah ia lewati dalam kesepian yang tak berujung._

_Dirinya yang selalu menolak untuk menatap mata siapapun._

_Tak akan pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, yakni sekarang ia yang tengah memandang langsung kedua mata biru langit itu._

"Kak Arthur, terimakasih sudah menolongku."

"Aku tidak menolongmu. Jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya kebetulan melintas, itu saja."

_Biru itu yang membuatnya tergugah untuk membuka sedikit dari celah hatinya yang selama ini tertutup rapat dalam bongkahan batu yang tak retak._

"Oh iya, satu lagi, jangan panggil aku _'Kakak'_."

"Ke-kenapa? Wajar kan, aku lebih muda beberapa tahun darimu…"

_Ia menyunggingkan seutas senyum. Sebuah senyuman yang bahkan telah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam dari segala ekspresi yang sejauh ini ia gunakan._

_Senyuman, yang mungkin telah ia lupakan bagaimana caranya untuk membuatnya terlihat. Saking suram dan sedihnya kehidupannya selama ini. _

_Senyuman, yang kini tengah ia tunjukkan pada sang anak yang berdiri di depannya._

"Karena aku sama sepertimu. Tak lain dari seorang anak yang masih belum mengenal dunia."

.

.

* * *

Arthur mendorong daun pintu rumahnya dan membukakan pintu itu lebar-lebar. Membiarkan anak bermata biru itu untuk melangkah masuk.

"Ayo masuk, Alfred" tukasnya dengan nada sedikit datar, walaupun ia berusaha untuk tersenyum kecil.

Bocah itu memandang takjub seisi rumah besar itu, mata _azure_-nya menjelajahi setiap sudut dalamnya. Belum pernah ia saksikan tempat seperti itu. "I-iya…" sahutnya malu-malu sembari berjalan masuk makin mendalami kediamannya.

"Rumahmu besar dan bagus sekali, Kak—ah maksudku, A-Arthur!" lanjutnya, matanya masih sibuk memandang ke sekeliling rumah itu.

"Tidak juga," ujarnya kaku, menatap Alfred yang terkagum-kagum akan tempat yang sama-sekali tidak istimewa baginya. Karena telah belasan tahun ia lewatkan di dalam rumah ini. Untuk diam dan meringkuk sendiri dalam kegelapan.

_Tanpa memiliki secercah harapan dan keberanian untuk bangkit dan beranjak keluar rumah sehingga merasakan terangnya sinar mentari._

_Hanya kegelapan dan kesuraman yang melingkupi tiap waktunya._

_Maka selama ini sebuah dunia yang luasnya tak terkira, belum pernah ia cicipi, belum pernah ia rasakan. Betapa kayanya bumi yang ternyata semenjak dahulu hingga sekarang ia tinggali._

…

"… Arthur? Kau kenapa?"

Arthur terkesiap, ia buru-buru mengucek matanya yang dalam hitungan detik meneteskan air mata. Ia balas menatap Alfred yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah kekhawatiran.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya merasa agak kesepian untuk tinggal sendirian saja di rumah besar ini." tuturnya lirih dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Arthur,"

"Ya?"

Anak itu berjalan mendekatkan dirinya pada Arthur lalu merentangkan tangannya dan memeluknya. Mendekapnya erat-erat meskipun terdapat perbedaan tinggi tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan lelaki bermata hijau itu.

Remaja itu terperanjat, ia menunduk menatap Alfred yang merengkuh erat dirinya yang gemetaran ketika ingatan akan kesepian dan kegelapan itu kembali menghantuinya.

"Alfred…"

"Sekarang kamu tidak akan kesepian lagi, karena ada aku disini, wahai penyelamat nyawaku." ucapnya dengan nada riang namun terdengar serius.

Arthur membelalakkan mata hijaunya, tidak dapat membayangkan perasaannya sendiri sewaktu kalimat itu terucap dari bibir seorang bocah yang mungkin saja dilontarkan tanpa sempat dipikir terlebih dahulu.

Namun sebuah dekapan hangat yang melingkupi dirinya, yang telah mencairkan sebagian hatinya yang sedingin es. Membuatnya terharu dan larut dalam suatu perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membungkukkan badannya, sebelum balas memeluknya erat. Dekapan yang sangat berbeda, dibanding dengan ketika ia mencengkram tubuh bocah yang tengah sekarat itu dalam derasnya hujan.

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum, bukan sebuah senyuman palsu yang dipaksakan maupun sebuah senyuman yang tak terlahir dari relung hatinya. Tetapi seulas senyuman yang tulus, yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

"Ya…"

Ya.

_Roda kehidupannya terus berputar pada porosnya._

_Membawanya pada hari esok yang akan ia jalani._

_Sedang ia berdiri pada waktu dimana detik-detiknya dapat ia ubah untuk menghapus sisa-sisa hidupnya. Baik hal yang baik maupun buruk._

_Bagaikan sebuah kronologis waktu._

.

* * *

"Arthur,"

Ia terhenyak, menoleh secara refleks ke arah pintu kamarnya, dimana sumber suara yang telah memanggilnya berasal. Kedua mata hijaunya yang semula kosong sedang pikirannya mengawang-awang jauh, kini mengerjap keheranan.

Cahaya mentari yang awalnya menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya telah perlahan berubah lembayung. Sinarnya yang menimpa kulit wajahnya.

"Arthur, kau didalam?" sahut suara itu diiringi dengan suara ketukan kayu.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Arthur segera beranjak dan memutar kunci besi pintu kamarnya sebelum menarik kenopnya dan membukakan pintu kayu kokoh itu. Memperlihatkan sesosok anak lelaki kecil yang tengah berdiri di depan ambang pintunya. Ia mengenakan piyama dan jari-jarinya menggenggam sebuah bantal putih. Alfred menyiratkan pandangan mata kebingungan.

"Alfred…ada apa?" tukasnya dengan suara sehalus mungkin. Jujur saja, sulit baginya yang tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara menyikapi seorang anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun.

_Yang sejak hari itu, tinggal bersamanya._

_Atas keputusan yang telah terlontar sendiri dari mulutnya._

_Sebab sebuah bisikan, suara yang seolah merasuk. Terngiang di gendang telinganya._

_Memintanya supaya mengulurkan tangannya dan mempersilakan seorang bocah yang bahkan baru dikenalnya._

_Untuk masuk, melangkah dalam kehidupannya. Untuk melongok melalui celah hatinya._

_Sembari ia memungut serpihan-serpihan batinnya._

"Arthur, kenapa kamu selalu mengurung diri di kamarmu?" sergah bocah berbola mata biru itu, membuatnya sedikit terkesiap. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun tidak dapat meluncurkan sepatah katapun. Tidak bisa menemukan barang sebuah kata sebagai respon atas pertanyaan spontan itu.

"Karena aku selalu sendirian di dunia ini."

_Berdiri di sudut kamarnya, mematung layaknya tubuh yang tak lagi memiliki pancaran sinar kehidupan._

_Membiarkan hatinya dikuasai oleh luasnya palung kepedihan yang senantiasa merajai hidupnya._

Alfred memandangnya keheranan, anak itu memiringkan kepalanya sebagai simbol ketidakmengertian.

"Sendirian? Bukankah ada banyak orang yang tinggal disekitar kita?" jawabnya dengan polos, hati kecilnya yang murni masih belum sampai kepada kepahitan yang selalu dikecapnya. Membuatnya termangu, tidak ingin mengotori hati lugu itu.

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku, Alfred. Oh iya, mengingat tadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tukas Arthur canggung sembari bersimpuh di atas lututnya sehingga tatapan mata mereka sejajar. "Ada perlu apa denganku?" lanjutnya dengan nada seramah mungkin.

Seketika itu juga, kedua pipi sang bocah menampakkan semburat warna merah yang terlihat cukup jelas. Ia melemparkan pandangan mata birunya ke lantai, berusaha menjauhi tatapan mata hijau Arthur.

"A-aku… takut tidur sendirian… B-boleh kan aku tidur bersamamu disini?" desisnya secara tersendat-sendat.

Arthur terbelalak, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah pucat, segera setelah kalimat itu terdengar dari pribadi polos situ.

_Dirinya yang selama ini selalu serba melangkah dalam kesendirian._

_Dirinya yang pada hari-hari sebelumnya selalu dilanda kesunyian, di dalam kamar itu._

_Dan mendadak pada suatu titik, seorang anak menyusup masuk dalam hidupnya._

_Menyentak masuk, menerobos begitu saja._

_Tanpa sempat memberinya waktu untuk membiasakan diri._

_Seakan mengganggu hidupnya._

_TIDAK_

…

"Tidak."

"…Apa?"

"Aku bilang tidak, maaf." ucap remaja itu dingin sembari bangkit berdiri diatas kedua kakinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Memunggungi Alfred yang terperanjat dibuatnya.

"A-Arthur… Kumohon… Aku takut kegelapan…!" teriaknya sambil jemarinya meraih tangan pucat Arthur dan menggenggamnya erat-erat di dalam tangkupan telapak tangannya. Memintanya untuk jangan pergi.

_Plak!_

"Ah.."

Arthur tersentak, mata hijaunya membesar. Baru saja tangannya menampik tangan mungil anak itu tanpa perasaan. Menimbulkan segores luka yang tak tampak. Ia mengangkat tangan kejinya yang bergetar dashyat, tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya dapat dengan mudah terombang-ambingkan oleh perasaan pahitnya.

_Yang menolak keras akan kehadiran seseorang dalam hidupnya._

_Terkontrol oleh hatinya yang sudah sejak dahulu terluka._

"Arthur…kamu…" ucap Alfred lirih, memandang tangannya yang telah ditampar dengan dingin. Wajahnya merah menahan tangis. Bulir-bulir air mata tak terasa tergenang di pelupuk mata birunya, siap untuk tumpah kapan saja. Hati polosnya merasa terkejut dan takut akan reaksi seorang pemuda yang telah membuatnya tersinggung.

"A-aku…Alfred, aku tidak sengaja…" tukasnya gelagapan kemudian melangkah menghampiri figur sang bocah dan membungkukkan badannya. Lalu mengusap kepala anak itu dengan tangannya.

_Tangannya, yang semula menepis kasar tangan kecil itu darinya._

_Tangannya, yang kini gemetar dengan hebat._

_Karena sulit baginya untuk menyentuhnya._

_Dengan segenap perasaan yang tulus._

_Sebab sebuah luka yang dalam, _

_Yang mungkin tidak akan dapat disembuhkan oleh tiap makhluk._

_Telah tergali dengan segala kegelapan yang ada._

_Dalam sudut hatinya yang tersirat bagi siapapun._

.

"Maaf"

_._

_Anak itu, seorang insan yang kini hidup dengan darahnya ._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

****Until The Next Chapter**_

**.**

**Note:** Hah. Chapter 1 slese~ Padahal rencananya Cuma oneshot, tapi baru segini aja udah 3k words lebih! Bisa-bisa ntar readers bosan… =(

*O ya, si Apple meski review saya, tidak mau saya hiraukan (NO thanks for u!) #dijitakApple.

FYI: tentang judul, _Savor_ itu artinya mengecap, _Endless Loneliness_= kesepian yang tak berujung. _Piquancy_= kepedihan. Arthur ceritanya masih 15 tahun, si Alfred 10 thn, tapi ntar makin tua kok #plak.

Anyway, thanks udh baca! Review sangat saya sukai~! Jadi bikin semangat lanjutin loh gatau knapa =)

Jadi saya bisa lebih bahagia(?) dan dapat mengupdate fic abal nan mellow ini lebih cepat dalam badai sekolah laknat—coret dan segala tugasnya yang beranak-bercucu-bercicit itu.

See you in the (probability) chapter 2~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warnings: Shounen-ai (USUK), AU, maso!England, human names used, character's death (ending), kemungkinan OOC, bahasa semi-formal, tanda baca (?), **don't like, don't read!**

**By Mint **_**from Apple-Mint Inversion**_

Notes: Ugh… Senang bertemu kembali~ Maaf banget lama update, ini karena UAS yang menyiksa… ugh mana nilai sejarah dan penjas saya tidak tuntas #curcol. Maaf juga karena rencananya mau update Jum'at, tapi malah jadi ngaret sehari *sembah sujud*.

Di chapter ini Alfred bakal jadi tua—coret, maksud saya, jadi bukan anak kecil lagi. Sebenernya tema ceritanya rada kompleks sih, jadi mohon maaf bila ada yg kurang dimengerti… =

Bytheway, ini cacat loh, masa itungan words-nya ampe 9.350. Padahal cuma(?) hampir 6.000 words =_="

Makasih banyak buat yg udah review dan atau fave sebelumnya *bows*~~

Yasudah, *cough* saya lagi kurang mood curcol *karna demam mendadak #plak*~

Please enjoy, n don't forget/hesitate to review =D

* * *

.

_._

_Siapakah anak itu?_

_Yang kutemukan dalam hujan._

_Suara rintih yang lirih._

_Tapi aku tetap bisa mendengarnya._

…_Siapa?_

_.  
_

Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, menguakkan kedua bola mata hijau yang tampak kosong. Satu-satunya hal yang ia sadari ketika terjaga adalah bahwa surya telah terbit. Cahayanya yang menyorot dari celah sempit tirai jendela kamarnya.

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya otomatis memegangi pelipisnya karena rasa pening yang tiba-tiba saja merasuk. Ia terdiam, merasa ada yang janggal. Namun perasaan itu langsung teralihkan segera setelah ia tersadar akan suatu hal lagi.

_Tangannya._

Tengah terpaut dengan jemari bocah itu yang terbaring di sampingnya dengan mata terpejam. Menggenggam erat tangannya seolah hal itulah yang membuatnya merasakan kedamaian, sehingga hendaklah sang anak tidur dengan tenang layaknya berada dalam dekapan seorang ibu.

Arthur memandangi anak itu sembari dalam benaknya mulai mengalir kembali ingatan-ingatan akan kejadian yang telah berlalu tempo hari.

Yang menyebabkan anak itu berakhir tertidur pulas disini.

Walau sesungguhnya pemuda itu enggan membiarkannya untuk berbuat demikian.

Tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga, memaksakan dirinya meskipun sebenarnya ia tengah menjerit-jerit pilu.

_Sehingga pada akhirnya ia akan mem__**buka**__kan pintunya, beserta pintu hatinya._

_Sebab sang bocah yang telah mengintip melalui celah batinnya._

_Seakan telah menghipnotisnya._

_Tersesat dalam dimensi lain, dimana takdir hidupnya akan berubah sebentar lagi._

.

'_Beritahu aku… Siapa…?'_

.

_**

* * *

The Trilogy of His Anguish**_

_**The Second; **__**Piquancy**_

_**Savor The Endless Loneliness**_

_**By Mint**_

_

* * *

_

.

_Ah, cahaya itu menyilaukan sekali. Mengganggu._

_Tak bisakah kau tutup pintu itu?_

"Arthur, kau tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini?" tanyanya polos, mata birunya memandang sesosok remaja yang berdiri kaku di dekat tangga.

Ia mengalihkan mata hijaunya dari lantai, tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap kedua mata biru yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran mendalam.

"Bukannya 'tidak pernah', hanya saja amat jarang, Alfred." Sahutnya dingin, mengatakannya dengan singkat seolah waktunya terlalu berharga untuk menjawab barang sebuah pertanyaan dari jiwa seorang bocah.

_Ya, jarang. Hanya ketika matahari telah terbenam jauh._

_Atau ketika hujan deras mengguyur hari itu._

_Karena hanya ketika saat-saat itulah orang-orang lain akan diam dalam rumahnya,_

_Sehingga ia tidak akan bertemu muka dengan siapapun._

_Tidak akan ada yang menyaksikannya menapaki tanah dibawah paparan sinar sang surya ataupun dirinya yang tengah berlari menembus angin._

"Begitu rupanya…"

"…"

_Jangan memandangku seolah kau mengerti._

_Kau sama sekali __**tidak**__ paham perasaanku._

"Ya sudah, Arthur. Aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai nanti…" tukas Alfred sembari kedua kaki kecilnya berlari keluar pintu.

Arthur tersentak, mata hijaunya sekejap itu terbelalak. Menyaksikan anak itu yang mendadak pergi keluar. Keluar dari rumahnya yang gelap.

"Tu-tunggu! Alfred!" serunya. Namun figur itu tidak mendengarnya, terus saja melangkah pergi makin menjauhi pandangannya. Pemuda itu sontak lekas mengejarnya, berusaha menariknya kembali. _Kembali masuk ke dalam __**kegelapan**_.

Ia mendorong pintu rumahnya. Cahaya mentari yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat kedua matanya silau, seakan hal tersebut dapat membuatnya buta untuk selamanya.

_Cahaya matahari. Ia membencinya._

_Hingga betapa inginnya ia untuk menjadikan seluruh muka bumi itu gelap gulita._

_Ia akan meniup lilin itu sehingga api cahaya yang telah tersulut itu padam seketika._

_Menyisakan asap yang tak kasat mata ditelan gelapnya malam._

_Namun saat itu bukanlah malam._

_Tapi tetap saja yang dapat ditemukannya hanyalah gelap._

_Karena ia telah mematikan satu-satunya penerangan yang ada._

"Alfred! Tunggu dulu!" teriaknya, matanya telah kehilangan sosok anak yang tengah dikejarnya. Nafasnya memburu satu sama lain, membuatnya merasa gontai dan letih. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah taman kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Orang-orang lalu lalang. Beraktivitas dan menjalani hari-hari indah mereka dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajah masing-masing.

_Membuatnya muak._

Arthur merasakan keringat dingin yang mengalir di wajah dan lehernya. Matanya melotot dan tubuhnya gemetar. Ia tak bergeming ketika menyadari dirinya berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang melintas.

_Dirinya yang selalu sendiri._

_Menghindar__ untuk bertemu dengan manusia lain._

_Terus meringkuk sendiri dalam kekelaman._

_Cahaya mentari dan jiwa-jiwa lain__ yang melintas._

_Ia mem__**benci**__semua itu__._

_Tak adakah cara untuk memusnahkan semua itu?_

Pemuda itu menelan ludah, tubuhnya terasa lunglai saat itu juga. Perasaannya campur aduk, merasa takut dan gelisah. Padahal kenyataannya pada dasarnya tidak ada suatu hal buruk yang menimpanya.

Ia memutar tubuhnya, menjauhi keramaian dengan langkah gemetar. _Kemana saja_ asalkan ialah satu-satunya makhluk yang hidup yang berdiri saat itu. _Kemana saja_ asalkan hanya suara nafasnya sendiri yang terbesit di pendengarannya.

Kemudian ia merangsek masuk ke balik pepohonan rindang, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang ada dan melihatnya disana. Tangannya bertumpu di batang pohon seraya berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

_Setidaknya kini tidak ada manusia-manusia lain._

Arthur mengusap dahinya yang penuh dengan peluh. Memang, sudah terlalu lama ia tidak memijakkan kakinya keluar rumah, terutama pada hari biasa dimana setiap orang akan ditemuinya.

_SRAK!_

"…!"

Pandangan kedua mata hijaunya menangkap sebuah sarang burung yang baru saja terhempas jatuh dari pohon, melintasi penglihatannya dan kini teronggok diatas rumput. Sarang itu telah jatuh dari tempat asalnya, diatas ranting pohon ke tanah yang dingin. Anak-anak burung pipit yang tak berdaya itu menciap-ciap nyaring, berharap sang induk dapat mendengarnya.

_Ke tanah. Dimana ia bisa saja terinjak dengan kejinya oleh jiwa-jiwa yang tak didapati siratan rasa peduli di iris matanya, atau dimangsa dan dicabik-cabik oleh taring __runcing yang kelaparan_.

Nasib anak burung pipit yang tak berdaya.

Remaja lelaki itu masih menatap sarang burung itu terheran-heran. Perhatiannya kini teralihkan sepenuhnya pada anak-anak burung itu.

Sedang dalam pikirannya terus berpikir, apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan pada makhluk hidup tak berdaya itu.

_Yang hanya bisa berciap pasrah menunggu datangnya pertolongan._

_Sehingga mereka bisa lolos dari marabahaya._

_Mungkin yang dalam sekejap akan menerjang dan menerkam._

_Sikap macam apakah itu?_

_Bukankah kita ini hidup sendirian di dunia ini?_

_Maka apabila kau tidak dapat bertahan sendirian,_

_**Mati.**_

Arthur mematahkan sebuah ranting pohon yang kokoh. Ranting yang menurutnya cukup untuk mengoyakkan tubuh itu hingga hancur, lalu ia akan menginjak-injak bulu coklat yang terlepas dari kulitnya.

Matanya memicing. Ia menggenggam ranting kayu itu erat-erat. _Sedikit lagi._

Pemuda itu mengayunkan tangannya yang dingin, mencengkram erat kayunya seraya memosisikannya di atas burung-burung pipit yang tak berdaya itu. Sedang mata hijaunya makin lama berubah makin gelap, membuahkan pandangan dingin seakan menusuk siapapun.

_Yah pada akhirnya__, makhluk yang lemah hanya akan mati konyol._

_**Bukan begitu?**_

...

"Arthur! Kau sedang apa…?"

Ia terperanjat, buru-buru menoleh ke samping tubuhnya. Mendapati Alfred yang sedang menghampirinya dari balik semak-semak.

"Alfred…"

Bocah itu memandangi ranting kayunya, lalu beralih ke sarang burung pipit itu sembari dalam benaknya menerka-nerka apa maksud dari remaja lelaki itu.

Sejenak setelahnya, Alfred tersenyum kecil, kemudian tangannya meraih sarang burung itu. Mendekapnya erat-erat supaya ia jangan jatuh dan terluka barang segorespun. Sebelum perlahan-lahan ia letakkan kembali diatas ranting pohon, dimana mereka akan aman sepenuhnya.

Mata birunya teralih dari sarang itu kepada mata hijaunya yang cengang. Ia kembali tersenyum, "Arthur, bukan begitu cara memperlakukan hewan yang kesulitan. Lihat, sekarang burung-burung kecil itu merasa senang karena dapat bertemu kembali dengan induknya." tukasnya sembari jari mungilnya menunjuk ke arah sarang tadi dengan seekor burung dewasa yang terbang menghampirinya.

Alfred tertawa kecil, lalu tangannya yang hangat menggenggam erat tangan kanan Arthur.

"Setiap orang pasti ingin menemukan kebahagiaannya masing-masing. Benar kan, Arthur?"

Pemuda itu tertegun, matanya masih terpaku pada ranting yang ia genggam sedari tadi di tangan kirinya. Akan tetapi, pernyataan lugu seorang anak terus terngiang di benaknya.

Membuatnya serasa terjebak dalam sebuah labirin yang tak kan pernah ditemukannya sebuah jalan keluar maupun penyelesaiannya.

.

'_Kebahagiaan'__…_

_Apa aku butuh hal semacam itu…?_

.

* * *

.

_KREK_

"Arthur…? Kau dimana…?"

Seberkas cahaya dari luar masuk melalui celah pintu yang terbuka, kemudian diikuti dengan dirinya yang melongok masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Uwaaah… Aku baru tahu ada ruangan seperti ini di dalam rumah." bisiknya, mata birunya menjelajahi setiap sudut dalam ruangan luas itu. Ia tercengang-cengang melihatnya.

Sebuah ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki. Dengan lantai granit dan permadani merah yang melapisinya. Langit-langit tinggi yang menjadi atapnya, dinding kokoh membatasi pandangan selain dari tempat itu sendiri. Membuatnya semakin tampak gelap, dengan penerangan yang hanya dari seberkas sinar yang menerobos dari kaca jendela dibalik tirai yang melambai perlahan.

Anak itu berusaha menyalakan penerangan yang ada, tangannya meraba relief permukaan dinding di sampingnya. Kemudian ia berjinjit menekan sebuah saklar sebelum lampu-lampu kristal yang menggantung itu menerangi seluruh ruangan dengan sinarnya kekuningan bagaikan kerlipan yang menyorot dan melayang-layang di udara.

Memperlihatkan segala hal yang tersembunyi sebelumnya di tempat tersebut.

Kedua tatapan matanya menangkap sebuah benda hitam besar mengkilap yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Wajahnya seketika berubah terpana dan kedua kakinya langsung menuntunnya untuk menghampiri benda itu.

"Aku juga baru tahu kalau ada piano besar di rumah ini!" tukasnya, mengusap permukaan instrument musik itu yang sedikit terlapisi oleh debu.

Perlahan, ia beranjak menarik bangkunya, kemudian membuka tutup piano itu hingga terbuka lebar. Tuts-tuts piano yang berwarna hitam dan putih, melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan apabila dimainkan oleh tangan sang empunya jiwa seni, akan tercipta alunan nada yang menghanyutkan.

Senyum polos merekah di wajahnya. Jari-jemarinya telah mengambil posisi diatas tuts hitam dan putih itu. "Sudah lama aku tidak memainkan piano… Tidak ada salahnya aku memainkan sebuah lagu singkat," ujarnya, masih tersenyum menatap jarinya yang antusias menekan tuts itu.

_Ting Ting_

Jarinya menekan beberapa tuts, memperdengarkan serangkaian dentingan nyaring namun lembut di telinga._  
_

'_Janganlah merasa terpuruk. Semua manusia layak untuk menyaksikan terangnya cahaya mentari pagi'_

_Ting_

"_**!"**_

Ia terperanjat. Kedua kelopak mata hijaunya terbuka secara mendadak. Ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika ia meringkuk dalam kegelapan loteng rumahnya.

Arthur, tengah duduk sendirian di atas lantai dingin tak beralaskan karpet beludru, bersembunyi dan menarik diri dari seluruh keadaan luar di tempat persembunyiannya yang belum terkuak oleh siapapun, bahkan Alfred.

Dahulu ia selalu duduk sendiri di kamarnya. Tenggelam dalam kesunyian dengan pandangan matanya yang kosong, menerawang jauh kepada pemikiran yang menyakitkan. Namun, sejak kedatangan Alfred, mau tak mau ia harus mencari tempat baru selain kamarnya. Dimana ia bisa kembali sendiri.

Meratap dalam kegelapan. Hanya ditemani kesepian hening yang tak pernah berakhir.

_Ting_

Remaja lelaki itu terdiam, sedang dalam benaknya terus terdengar suara dentingan piano seorang anak lugu yang mewarnai seisi rumah itu.

'_Percayalah bahwa semua penderitaanmu pasti akan berakhir'_

_Ting Ting  
_

"Ugh!" Arthur membelalakkan kedua pupil mata hijaunya, peluh membanjiri wajahnya serta perutnya terasa mual. Ia menggulung dirinya, melingkupi raganya dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menahan segala keanehan dan rasa muak yang ada.

_Ting_

'_Kamu akan melihat terang'_

_H-hentikan suara musik itu!_

_Itu semua __**omong kosong**__!_

...

_Ia merasa tertekan, pikirannya berkecamuk dan hatinya sakit ketika mendengar alunan musik itu._

_Yang tercipta oleh jemari mungil sang jiwa yang murni._

_Memenuhi benaknya._

_Lagu penghiburan. Kesenangan dan kebahagiaan yang didambakan oleh semua insan._

_Tapi __**tidak**__ bagi pemuda itu._

_Ialah, yang selalu melantunkan lagu kesedihan._

_Kepedihan yang terlahir dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam._

_Yang tersirat bagi siapa saja._

_Karena luka yang terlalu pedih, menggores di kulitnya. Pahit yang selama ini selalu dikecapnya dari cawan takdir hidupnya._

_Sehingga nada-nada yang selalu ia hasilkan, bagaikan lagu kematian. _

_Serupa dengan lolongan panjang seekor serigala dibawah bulan purn__ama, suaranya yang menyayat hati._

_Pengiring jiwa yang kesakitan._

_Berkubang dalam kesedihan dan kepahitan yang senantiasa menemani sisa hidupnya._

'_Setiap orang akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri'_

_Ting_

_Stop! Itu semua bohong!_

_Aku tidak akan mempercayai hal konyol seperti itu!_

_Aku lahir dalam __**kesedihan.**_

_Hidup dengan __**kepedihan**__._

_Ting_

'_Ketahuilah, hidupmu itu adalah sebuah anugerah terindah'_

_Dan mati dilanda __**kepahitan**__._

_Pemuda itu yang selalu pesimis._

_Pikirannya yang dihantui oleh rasa takut dan gelisah._

_Menutup dirinya dari segala pencerahan yang ada._

_Menganggap bahwa kebahagiaan yang dimaksud adalah sebuah ilusi semata. Yang dapat hancur oleh kedua belah tangannya. Menjadi serbuk yang hilang diterpa angin._

_Lagu itu… justru membuat jiwanya semakin terpuruk._

Lelaki itu masih meringkuk menahan rasa sakit. Ia tidak tahan terus menerus mendengar dentingan dengan nada-nada ceria dan optimis seperti itu. TIDAK.

Ia meraih sebuah cangkir porselen dan membantingnya keras-keras ke lantai seraya kedua matanya tetap terbelalak diliputi rasa takut yang mencekam serta tangannya tidak dapat berhenti gemetaran.

'_Kebahagiaan itu, pasti akan ditemukan'_

'_Begitu juga denganmu.'_

_**HENTIKAN!**_

Arthur menggenggam erat pecahan beling itu sehingga permukaan kulit tangannya tergores. Perih akan luka. Darahnya yang merah menetes-netes, menodai lantai yang semula bersih.

Kemudian suara musik itu berhenti.

Ia bergegas bangkit dari lantai dan berlari keluar loteng menuju ruang piano, dimana asal suara musik itu berasal. Menemui sang bocah yang dengan segala ketidak tahuannya telah membuatnya merasa amat tertekan.

_**Alfred**_

_BRAK_

"Arthur?" ucapnya sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Arthur yang mendobrak masuk ruang piano itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan ia berdiri kaku dengan mata gelapnya menatap Alfred yang tengah menutup piano hitam itu.

"A-apa yang telah kau lakukan, Alfred?" sergahnya, dalam pikirannya masih terngiang segala nada-nada ceria yang dihasilkan sebuah piano oleh anak itu. Segala kebohongan itu. Ia mengepalkan erat tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Ah, maaf, aku hanya memainkan lagu kesukaanku," sahutnya, ia tersenyum lalu menghampiri figur remaja itu. "Lagu yang indah, bukan?" lanjutnya.

Arthur terdiam, tidak merespon pertanyaan itu. Matanya masih menatap kaku alat instrumen itu. Mengabaikan eksistensi seorang anak yang berdiri di hadapannya.

_Tidak ada lagi yang indah bagiku._

"Karena aku tahu, Arthur. Bahwa kau itu sangat kesepian dan merindukan rasa kebahagiaan. Rindu akan kasih sayang."

_!_

_Apa?_

Arthur tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada anak itu secara perlahan. Menatap mata birunya secara intens.

"Kau itu sebenarnya memiliki hati yang baik."

_Aku… Tidak salah dengar?_

Anak itu kembali tersenyum, kemudian membersihkan darah di tangannya dengan sapu tangan secara lembut dan hati-hati. Berharap untuk tidak menimbulkan perih pada goresan luka tersebut.

"Dan aku percaya, suatu saat nanti, aku akan membawamu kepada kebahagiaan."

_Seorang bocah yang bisa saja mengatakan itu semua tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu._

_Telah berujar, membuatnya terpana._

_Masuk kedalam sudut hatinya yang belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun._

_Kau akan mengenalkanku pada '__**kebahagiaan'**_

_Karena anak itulah yang akan merubah hidupnya._

_Takdir pahit hidupnya yang selalu dialaminya._

_Melingkupi dirinya yang selalu bersanding dalam kegelapan._

_._

_Akan kutunggu hari itu._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_Seorang bocah, telah melesak masuk dalam hidupnya._

_Memberitahukan padanya apa itu kebahagiaan._

_Sedang dirinya selalu berusaha bersembunyi dibalik pintu._

_Beserta serpihan-serpihan hatinya yang telah retak dan pecah berkeping-keping._

_Menjadi ribuan beling yang saling berdenting._

_Tapi, anak itu._

_Menimbulkan rasa tenang yang bersemayam dalam batinnya._

_Nuraninya, yang ia sangka telah lama hilang._

_Bangkit. _

"Artie, mau kubantu?"

'_Artie'? Panggilan macam apa itu?_

"Yang benar itu 'Arthur', Alfred. Ingat baik-baik."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kaku. Itu panggilan kasih dariku~"

'_Panggilan kasih' katamu?_

'_Kasih'…seperti apakah perasaan itu?_

_._

_Sedikit demi sedikit, roda gigi itu mulai berputar pada porosnya._

_Tidak, terus berputar karena sejak dahulu ia memang telah bergerak._

_Dan tangan mereka yang kini kerap bertautan, membentuk suatu untaian yang kuat dan sulit terpisahkan._

_Alfred, selalu berada disisinya._

_Sembari perlahan ia lupa akan ratapan-ratapan yang meliputinya tiap saat ketika detik-detik hidupnya dahulu._

_Ya, masa-masa yang telah lampau._

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau bacakan cerita ini untukku, Artie?"

_Tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan remaja itu._

_Namun tidak ia lepaskan walau awalnya ia merasa sedikit terusik._

"Buku itu lagi? Tidakkah kau sudah bosan dengan cerita yang sama berulang kali?"

_Ia tersenyum, senyuman yang setiap kalinya tidak pernah gagal untuk mencairkan hatinya yang sedingin es._

_Bibirnya yang tidak jemu-jemu menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat ia sukai._

"Aku tidak akan merasa bosan bila kamu yang membacakannya untukku, Artie"

_Malam-malam gelap dimana ia sudah tidak sendiri lagi._

_Karena bocah itu yang bergulung di sampingnya._

_Merasakan hangat nafasnya yang tenang dalam kesunyian yang menggantung._

_Dipandangnya wajahnya ketika matanya terpejam erat, hanyut dalam alam bawah sadar yang membuainya tidur._

_S__erta tangannya yang membelai lembut rambutnya yang bagaikan benang-benang emas._

...

"Alfred"

_Ia bahkan lupa sejak kapan tepatnya ia selalu membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar dan kemudian membiarkan anak lelaki itu melangkah masuk._

"Ya, Artie?"

_Sedikit demi sedikit perasaan itu mulai tumbuh._

_Beserta dengan hatinya yang tanpa sadar selalu mengharapkan sosoknya._

"Beritahu aku, apa maksud dari…"

_Yang telah mencabut paku-paku tajam yang menancap di hatinya._

_Menghentikan aliran bulir-bulir tangisnya._

"…?"

_Apa maksud __'kasih'__ yang selalu kau sebut itu?_

_Bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terkatup rapat, mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya._

_Sejak ia menatap mata biru jernih itu._

_Yang seolah telah menjawab segala pertanyaan dan kegundahan dalam batinnya._

.

_Karena…kamulah yang akan mengajari aku 'kasih' bukan?_

.

_Entah sejak kapan, sedikit demi sedikit ratapan yang menyayat hati itu tidak terdengar di telinga siapapun lagi._

_Sebuah sudut gelap yang telah ia tinggalkan._

_Beranjak pergi membuka tirainya dan membiarkan cahaya untuk menerawang masuk._

_Entah sejak kapan._

_._

_Roda gigi itu, terus berputar. Berbalik arah._

.

.

* * *

_Lapisan dingin itu yang perlahan mencair bagai terjamah oleh uap panas dari api yang tersulut. Merembes ke langit-langit yang licin sedang alirannya terhenti lalu menetes-netes ke permukaan walau kerap kali ia berubah beku ketika hawa itu melintas. Menggelitik. Sehingga berubah keras dan seolah membentuk stalaktit yang meruncing. _

_Tajam, menghujam tanah bila ia tak sengaja tersentuh dan retak._

_Maka kiranya kedua mata sendu itu hanya sebatas menatapnya pilu._

_._

_Siapapun, tolong bisikkan __**jawaban**__ itu kepadaku._

.

Kedua mata biru cerahnya yang selalu menghipnotis pemikirannya. Hatinya.

Membuatnya terhisap. Meskipun dua kristal biru itu hanya mencerminkan terangnya langit biru yang membentang, atau agungnya samudera luas. Tanpa adanya lingkaran yang berputar-putar lalu berbalik arah dengan cepat. Tanpa suara.

Lalu tiap helai rambut keemasannya yang serupa dengan serabut-serabut sutra. Yang kerap bersinar mengkilapkan setiap kalinya ia menyibakkan tirai jendelanya yang telah usang dan berdebu.

Membiarkan terobosan sinar sang surya untuk tampil gilang gemilang dan memenuhi setiap sudut rumahnya yang tak lagi gelap gulita.

Cahaya itu, ia **tak lagi membencinya**.

Dan tangannya, yang digenggam erat oleh jemari mungil hangatnya. Melingkupi kulit telapaknya yang semula menggigil.

Kini secara magis berubah tenang, seolah tentram dalam balutan kain yang menjalin.

Perlahan menuntunnya dalam setiap pijakan kakinya.

Kemudian didorongnya daun pintu yang berat. Meski sedikit menimbulkan suara nyaring berderit memilukan sebab tergesek oleh lantai yang seolah enggan membiarkannya,

_Untuk terbuka lebar._

Hingga pancaran sinar matahari itu akan tepat jatuh menyorot diatasnya.

Dan tangannya secara naluriah akan menaungi penglihatannya ketika bola mata hijau itu menatap lurus ke langit, pandangannya yang menembus arakan awan-awan.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi tautan tangan yang belum sempat teruraikan itu.

Lalu beralih mempertemukan mata hijaunya dengan mata biru itu, yang tidak kontras dengan biru itu yang baru saja ia saksikan dengan luapan perasaan asing di hatinya.

Kemudian bibir itu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman yang terulas. Mengubah hatinya menjadi puas lelas.

'_Karena aku tahu bahwa kau merindukan kasih sayang.'_

Senyuman tulus sang bocah yang selalu berubah menjadi bayang-bayang hingga meliputi remaja itu kedalam tidurnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit kian menjadi pengganti akan keterpurukannya. Sebagai imajiner pelingkup dirinya dengan alunan lulabi yang terbesit di telinganya walau telah ia tutup sedemikian rupa.

'_Kutunggu hari dimana kau mengenalkanku pada perasaan itu.'_

Senyuman yang menggelitik bibirnya untuk membuat suatu bentuk serupa.

Sehingga kedua wajah yang saling bertatapan itu akan bermimik muka yang sama dan serupa.

Semakin turun ke hatinya seraya membuat segala lintasannya berubah hangat dan tentram.

_Perasaan apakah itu?_

Yang kini berputar-putar dalam pikirannya.

Membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang tak dapat kau temukan pangkal maupun ujungnya.

Membuatnya terjaga dalam tiap malam-malam sunyi senyap.

Hanya untuk memandangi sosok seorang anak yang terbaring meringkuk di samping tubuhnya. Tangannya yang bergerak melingkupinya hangat dalam dekapan.

Menghitung tiap nafasnya yang terhembus pelan dari hidungnya.

Sembari telinganya mendengar dengkurannya yang lirih, mengalahkan kesenyapan malam.

Hijaunya mata itu yang tak pernah lelah, dalam diam menatap kelopak mata yang terpejam. Sembari membayangkan birunya cerminan bola mata yang biasanya terungkap ketika ia terbangun.

Entah sejak kapan, pemuda itu tidak lagi merasa terusik oleh kehadiran anak itu yang tiap kalinya matahari terbenam selalu jatuh terlelap di sebelahnya.

Malahan ia akan menatapnya terus menerus setelah anak bermata biru itu pulas dalam tidurnya. Seusai rangkaian dongeng-dongeng yang telah ia bacakan, maupun lagu-lagu yang teralun dalam nada yang ia nyanyikan untuknya.

Sehingga hendaklah bocah itu lelap dalam sunyi baru kemudian hijau itu yang terus memandangnya bahkan hingga fajar menyingsing. Menyambut datangnya sebuah hari yang baru.

Kemudian secara anehnya dan tidak terbayangkan oleh pikiran logis, semburat-semburat merah mulai bermunculan di permukaan pipinya yang pucat. Detik demi detik yang diiringi oleh debaran aneh dalam hatinya. Lama-lama mengalir dan hangat itu yang memeluknya dalam dingin.

'_Apabila aku telah mengenalinya, maukah kau menerima perasaan tersebut?'_

Tepat ketika ia memandang wajahnya atau disaat benaknya terpenuhi oleh ilusi dan bayangan akan senyumannya yang seakan abadi itu.

Sebuah _perasaan._

Yang baru saja ia kenali, baru saja mengetuk pintunya dan merasuk masuk dalamnya.

_Perasaan itu._

.

_Siapa saja, tolong beritahu aku._

_Seperti inikah yang telah ia sebut __**cinta**__?_

.

.

_

* * *

Langit berubah gelap, lalu menjadi terang kembali ketika cahaya itu perlahan menggeliat muncul dari balik garis cakrawala. Rembulan akan berganti menjadi sang surya, membuat jiwa-jiwa itu__ terpaksa berhenti menatapnya karena sinarnya yang menyengat mata._

Arthur duduk di kursi meja makan yang lebar, dihadapannya terdapat secangkir teh yang sudah mulai dingin teracuhkan di suhu ruangan. Jari-jari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk ke permukaan meja sebagai simbol akan rasa jenuh. Ia terus menatap ke arah pintu, tampak seperti tengah menantikan kehadiran seseorang.

_Siapa lagi kalau bukan Alfred yang sedang ia tunggu-tunggu?_

Walaupun baru beberapa jam lalu anak itu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya untuk melanjutkan sekolah dasarnya. Namun waktu dan hari serasa amat panjang. Serta tiap detik jarum jam yang berbunyi, menggelitik telinganya.

Remaja itu seakan enggan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Matanyapun berubah sensitif, tiap kali ada sesuatu yang bergerak, ia akan bergegas menoleh untuk memastikan. Begitu pula dengan pendengarannya yang menajam, suara selirih apapun akan terbesit di telinga.

_Sebegitu besarkah rasa penantiannya?_

Ia mengalihkan mata hijaunya kepada jendela-jendela berkristal mosaik yang terbingkai oleh ukiran kusen. Serta di kedua sisinya terdapat tirai kain yang tersingkap sehingga jendela itu terbuka lebar. Membiarkan sinar dari luar untuk ikut tersebar di dalamnya.

Pemuda itu lupa, bahwa dulu jendela-jendela itu selalu tertutup rapat. Bagaikan jeruji-jeruji besi dengan rantai dan gembok yang kehilangan kuncinya. Tapi sekarang keadaan berbalik, jendela itu telah terbuka. Mengangakan penglihatan dari luar maupun dalam terhadap pemandangan satu sama lain.

_Begitu pula dengan hatinya. Yang tak lagi terkunci oleh kabut pahit yang __menghantui._

_Sejak kehadiran sang bocah._

_Ialah sang penuntun jiwanya, melangkah keluar dari gelap itu. Memberitahukan arah langkahnya dengan suara yang lantang._

Arthur menghela nafas lelah, berkali-kali ia mengecek jam dinding yang terpampang diatasnya.

_Tampaknya ia masih harus bersabar sedikit lagi._

Entah sejak kapan, pemuda itu selalu mengharapkan keberadaan anak itu disisinya. Terus memandang bola mata birunya dalam keabadian, memutar balikkan waktu.

_**Entah.**_

...

_KREK_

"Artie! Aku pulang~ Kau di rumah kan?"

Ia terkesiap, buru-buru menoleh ke arah pintu. Matanya yang terlebih dulu menangkap sosok Alfred di ambang pintu. Kemudian hatinya berubah lega, membuat sebuah senyum yang lalu terukir di wajahnya.

Alfred, telah kembali di sisinya.

"Artie, tadi di sekolah ada ulangan mendadak, tapi aku—Wakh!"

Lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba saja beranjak bangkit dari kursinya. Menapakkan kakinya ke depan, menyongsong sosok mungil itu.

Sebelum ia merentangkan kedua belah tangannya lalu melingkarkannya ke raga bocah itu. Memeluknya kedalam sebuah dekapan erat.

_Seolah tak akan rela ia lepaskan sampai kapanpun._

_Alfred._

"A-ada apa, Artie…?

Anak itu keheranan, namun ia dapat merasakan hangatnya rengkuhan tersebut. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk balas memeluknya seraya tersenyum kecil.

Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu selalu rindu untuk menyentuhnya. Mendekapnya tiap saat, sesering mungkin walau terlihat aneh di mata orang lain.

_Beritahu aku, inikah yang kau sebut __**cinta**__?_

Arthur membiarkan rengkuhannya belum kunjung terlepas. Perlahan tanpa disadarinya, ia mencium lembut kening anak itu, kemudian semakin turun ke pipinya. Menggelitik kulitnya oleh tiap-tiap hembusan nafasnya dengan bibirnya yang dingin.

_Beritahu aku._

"… A-Artie—Art..? Apa yang kamu lakukan…?" sergahnya, sedikit meronta dalam pelukan itu.

Remaja itu terperanjat, mendadak tersadar oleh perilakunya barusan terhadapnya. Ia cepat-cepat melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian menatap mata biru itu yang dipenuhi siratan rasa heran. Ia mendadak berubah gelagapan, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya seiring dengan debaran hatinya yang semakin kencang.

"M-maaf! Itu bukan apa-apa, a—"

_Kau?_

"**Adikku**…"

'_Adikku'_

Alfred terdiam memandangnya, lalu ia tertawa kecil memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi. "Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita makan siang!" ucapnya sembari menarik tangannya yang semula bergetar kecil.

Ia terpana, mengikuti langkahnya sedang di benaknya terus bergumul dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang telah terlahir.

.

_Bisikkan padaku, apakah ini yang telah ia sebut __**cinta**__?_

_Jika ternyata bukan, apapun itu, sudikah engkau menerimanya?_

_Perasaan itu__._

_Apakah terlahir karena kau adalah 'adikku'?_

_Mungkinkah karena __darah__**ku**__ yang telah mengalir dalam__**mu**__?_

_Ataukah mungkin perasaan ini, terhadapmu, yang terpilih._

_Kasihku._

.

.

* * *

Bagaikan seekor kupu-kupu yang baru saja bebas dari balutan kepompongnya. Kemudian membentangkan sayapnya yang indah sebelum ia kepakkan.

Terbang menuju langit luas.

Ia yang belum pernah mengenali perasaan lain selain kesedihan.

Merasa asing dengan sensasi yang menggeliat di hatinya.

Itukah cinta?

Membuatnya terdiam, berusaha menemukan jawaban itu atas pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya.

_Alfred._

_Perasaan ini, apapun itu, sudikah kau menerimanya?_

Remaja itu akan memungut kerikil-kerikil itu. Menghitungnya satu persatu lalu akan disatukannya lagi bagian demi bagiannya.

_Kembali membentuk hatinya._

Alfred, hanya miliknya seorang. Tidak ia biarkan seorangpun mendaratkan jemarinya pada anak itu. Ia akan mendekapnya erat, melarangnya untuk pergi. Karena ia miliknya seorang.

_Apakah itu egois?_

Sebuah perasaan baru, menghangatkan jiwanya yang semula dingin.

Ya, perasaan itu.

_Yang __telah kau sebut __cinta._

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Waktu._

Sebuah kata yang pendek dan dapat terucap oleh siapa saja.

Namun tidak ada barang seorangpun yang bisa melawan waktu. Waktu yang terus berjalan maju.

Jarum-jarum jam yang saling berkejaran dimana detik selalu menjadi sang pemenangnya.

_Hari ganti hari, bulan lepas bulan._

_Tahun-tahun berharga yang telah ia lewatkan bersama dengan anak itu._

_Tiap musimnya dimana kedua insan tersebut duduk disisi satu sama lain._

_Masih dengan tautan tangan itu yang belum juga terurai._

Anak itu yang telah beranjak remaja, _kasihnya_, yang bertumbuh semakin dewasa seiring dentingan jam yang tak lelah mengumandangkan tanda waktu yang terus berlalu.

Sedangkan dirinyapun berubah dewasa oleh karena tahun-tahun itu yang selalu menambah umurnya.

Serta perasaannya yang senantiasa menghangatkan jiwanya. Debaran abadi yang berdetakan sesuai irama.

_Ketahuilah, inilah __cinta__._

...

.

"Alfred, kau sudah pulang?"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau mendorong pintu kayu itu seraya pendengarannya menantikan sebuah sahutan atas panggilan darinya.

"Ukh!"

Arthur seketika merasakan rasa sakit yang merasuk. Membuat kepalanya serasa berputar dan mengaburkan pandangannya.

_Berkabut, pudar._

Ia berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya yang terasa amat berat tiap tarikannya.

_Mengapa seperti ini?_

.

"Artie!"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke balik tubuhnya, memaksa diri untuk membetulkan posturnya yang tadi sempat tertunduk, merintih menahan sakit. Matanya mendapati sosok Alfred yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

Anak yang telah berubah menjadi remaja tampan itu tersenyum menatapnya. Mata birunya masih sama dari tahun ke tahun, hanya saja kini dibingkai oleh kacamata berlensa bening.

"Kesini, Artie! Aku punya kejutan untukmu…!" ujarnya riang sembari menarik tangan Arthur menuju luar ruangan. Menuntunnya pergi.

Tangan itu, sama persis seperti saat dahulu. Tapi kini ia tak perlu lagi menundukkan kepalanya hanya untuk menatap birunya matanya. Bahkan pemuda itu harus sedikit mendongak agar dapat memandangnya karena tinggi 'adiknya' tersebut yang telah melampauinya.

Mereka terus melangkah, melewati belokan-belokan dalam ruangan rumah itu. Sedangkan Arthur terheran-heran melihat dirinya dituntun sedemikian rupa oleh remaja itu menuju entah berantah. _Namun ia diam saja, karena ia percaya padanya_.

_Serta jalinan tangan yang hangat itu, menentramkannya._

"Nah! Lihatlah Arthur! Kau suka tidak?"

Arthur mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, terbuyar dari lamunannya dan mendapati langkah mereka yang terhenti pada sebuah ruangan dengan tatanan dan dekorasi yang indah.

Berbagai rupa makanan yang menggugah selera tersedia diatas meja dengan taplak putih berenda. Lilin-lilin redup menambah pencahayaan selain sorotan lampu kristal yang berupa warna kuning temaram.

Bunga-bunga indah tertata rapi di beberapa sudut ruangan, menambahkan kesan anggun dengan adanya semburat warna kelopak yang merekah. Sinar rembulan perlahan masuk melalui jendela jernih, mengubah sinarnya bagaikan kristal-kristal yang menari di udara.

Mata hijaunya terus menjelajahi seisi ruangan yang pada biasanya hanya kosong ataupun sederhana. Kini tampak apik dengan segala hiasan dan tatanan itu.

"Alfred… ada apa ini?"

Remaja itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya. "Kejutan! Oh, sekarang tolong tutup matamu sejenak." ujarnya.

Arthur terdiam, merasa bingung akan permintaan pemuda itu yang terkesan janggal. Ia mengangguk lirih sebelum memejamkan kelopak matanya pelan. Sementara dalam benaknya terus bertanya-tanya penasaran dalam gelap itu yang hanya dapat ia saksikan.

Alfred tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pucat itu seraya telapak tangannya meraih pipinya lembut, menyusurinya. Kemudian mengecup bibirnya, menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

Arthur terkesiap, wajahnya seketika memanas saat ia sadar akan ciumannya. Namun ia tetap memejamkan matanya erat, tenggelam dalam kecupan yang manis itu. Seolah membuainya.

"Alfred," tukasnya sewaktu ciuman itu usai dan kembali tercipta jarak diantara wajah keduanya. Matanya masih mengisyaratkan rasa penasaran.

_Sedang perasaan itu kembali melingkupinya._

Pemuda berkacamata itu kembali tersenyum, kemudian ia menyalakan sebuah pemutar musik kuno yang terletak di atas meja. Sehingga dalam sekejap terdengar olehnya alunan musik klasik yang lembut. Suara nada-nadanya serupa dengan melodi indah yang bersahut-sahutan.

Memenuhi seisi ruangan sehingga menjadikan suasananya tentram dan seolah mendayu-dayu. Terayun.

Alfred menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapannya seraya sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Mengharapkan tangannya untuk meraihnya, menyambutnya dalam genggaman erat atas ajakannya untuk berdansa.

Lelaki bermata hijau itu masih terdiam. Pipinya sedikit merona sebelum ia turut mengulurkan tangannya dan menerima tangan itu dalam genggamannya.

Memperkenankannya untuk membawanya serta dalam permainan. Dansa di dalam ruangan dengan iringan musik yang terdengar jelas.

.

_Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya yang ramping. Seraya jemarinya terjalin erat satu dengan yang lainnya._

_Terobosan sinar bulan yang melintas diantara dua wajah yang saling bertatapan. Saling terbawa dalam pesonanya masing-masing._

_Gerakan kaki yang disamakan dan sinkron, terayun sesuai irama._

_Terpantul oleh refleksi marmer yang menjadi pijakannya. Diatas lantai dansa itu mereka terbuai._

_Derap langkah ringan tanpa saling bersenggolan. Tertelan alunan musik dalam nada yang memudarkan segalanya._

_Membuatnya melambung. Dan kemudian tangannya yang terulur akan bergerak menyentuh wajahnya._

_Perasaan yang telah bersemayam dalam hatinya._

_Melewati malam, berdansa berdua seolah tak akan pernah usai dengan musik yang tidak akan berakhir. Senantiasa abadi seperti cintanya. Sembari pengharapannya yang semakin bertumbuh, bagai sebuah bibit yang disirami air tiap kalinya._

.

_Inilah __**cinta**__, Alfred._

_Sudikah kau menerimanya dari tanganku?_

_Malam ini, tolong dengarkanlah permintaanku._

_Dan jika malam ini aku memejamkan mataku namun tidak kunjung terbuka kembali selamanya,_

_Biarkan aku mati dalam dekapanmu._

_Karena engkau milikku, kasihku._

.

.

_

* * *

Matanya telah jenuh memandang butiran __embun pagi dingin yang bertetesan jatuh dari permukaan daun yang hijau. Tanpa menyadari sedikitpun akan pohon disamping tempatnya duduk yang menggugurkan seluruh daunnya, menjatuhkan ranting-rantingnya. Roboh begitu saja menghujam ke tanah. Sedangkan ia hanya mampu termangu memandangnya dengan raut heran._

.

Peristiwa dansa itu, yang seakan mengakhiri segalanya. Meninggalkannya sendiri yang masih terlelap dalam balutan selimut guna menutup kulitnya dari hawa malam yang menusuk tulang. Meninggalkan sepucuk surat perpisahan sebelum ia mengecup keningnya perlahan.

Lalu bibirnya akan bergerak membisikkan kata _'selamat tinggal'_.

Arthur, yang ditinggalkannya. Oleh karena remaja itu telah terlanjur mengemas perlengkapannya kemudian mengendap keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

Membuatnya terhenyak sesudahnya, terutama ketika ia membaca tiap kata dalam teraan surat perpisahannya itu.

_**Ia telah pergi.**_

"Alfred, dasar kau bodoh…"

Desisnya seraya air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata hijaunya. Mengaburkan pandangannya walau air mata itu amat jernih. Bertetesan membasahi secarik putih kertas tersebut yang digenggam oleh tangan yang gemetaran.

_Kau__ pergi meninggalkan tempat ini diam-diam._

_Terpaksa melepaskan untaian jemari kita untuk sementara._

_Dimanakah dirimu berada?_

_Entah. Tak seorangpun tahu kecuali hatimu sendiri._

_Namun aku percaya, kau akan kembali padaku._

_Wahai kasihku._

.

* * *

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Dirinya yang bertopang dagu menatap keluar jendela dengan mata hijaunya yang masih mengharapkan sosok itu.

Ketika matanya terpejam, akan terbayang figur bocah itu saat awal pertemuannya. _Dalam deru kancah hujan_. Anak yang kemudian semakin beranjak dewasa, membuatnya terpana. Tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Lalu hatinya akan senantiasa berdegup kencang selama mata itu balik menatapnya.

_Alfred, ketahuilah, aku __masih__ duduk disini._

_Kukuh memegang sebuah pengharapan terhadapmu._

_Menantimu._

Malam-malam dimana ia kembali sendiri lagi, tidak ada sosok yang melingkarkan tubuhnya di sebelahnya. Mendengkur lirih terlena dalam mimpi.

_Tidak lagi._

Jiwanya yang haus akan perasaan itu, melemahkan hatinya yang lama-kelamaan berubah kering seiring berlalunya waktu.

_Waktu tanpanya._

_Penantiannya terhadap cahaya itu._

_Masih belum cukup lamakah?_

.

_

* * *

_

.

.

_Sudah genap dua tahun kulalui dengan air mata dan tangisan pilu karena nihilnya kehadiranmu. Hati __ini yang kembali kosong._

Ia terus bersandar pada kusen jendelanya. Berkomitmen tidak akan jemu-jemu menunggu hingga matanya mendapati siluetnya dibalik sinar mentari.

_Sampai akhirnya penantiannya __**berakhir **__pada suatu hari._

Ketika ditemukannya figur yang familier baginya itu, berjalan tegap menghampirinya.

_Alfred._

"Alfred!"

Serunya, langsung meninggalkan tempat ia merenung pada mulanya. Serta lamunan dan fantasi-fantasi yang seketika terbuyarkan olehnya. Arthur menerjangnya, menyongsongnya sebelum kedua belah tangannya yang terentang menarik pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Menyambutnya dengan penuh haru, berharap dapat melepas rindu yang tak terkira.

_Akhirnya kau kembali, wahai kasihku._

_Tidak akan kubiarkan dirimu meninggalkanku lagi._

"Kau pergi terlalu lama, Alfred. Kemana saja kau?"

Tuturnya, mempererat rengkuhannya sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas tubuhnya yang diam bergeming di hadapannya.

Akan tetapi kedua belah tangan yang seingatnya akan balas memeluknya itu tetap diam. Membeku di sisi tubuhnya tanpa bergerak membalas dekapannya.

_Masih samakah perasaan itu?_

"Sudah cukup. Menjauhlah dariku."

Lelaki itu terhenyak, sedikit tidak percaya akan pendengarannya. Perlahan, Arthur mengendurkan dekapannya kemudian dengan was-was mendongak untuk memandang mata biru itu.

Ia tersentak. _Daun-daun itu berguguran dari carangnya, diterpa angin membentuk pusaran yang sedetik kemudian sirna._

_Beritahu aku, masih sudikah kau menjaga perasaan ini?_

Alfred, _'adik'_ yang terkasihi olehnya, menatapnya dingin dengan mata birunya yang tak lagi mencerminkan cerahnya mentari. Kosong dan dingin bagai bongkahan kaca es yang tak kan mencair sedikitpun.

Bibirnya yang semula selalu melengkung oleh senyumannya yang tersungging, kini kaku. Membentuk sebuah garis datar seolah tanpa ekspresi dan jiwa. Bagaikan seorang insan yang telah kehilangan hatinya.

_Hati yang awalnya menyimpan perasaan itu._

_Dimanakah Alfred yang biasanya?_

"A-Alfred… Kenapa?"

Kedua kakinya sontak menuntunnya melangkah mundur menjauhi figur yang berdiri diam layaknya patung. Walau mata biru itu menatapnya dengan kosong, bak memandang tiupan angin yang sejenak berlalu.

"Aku tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kamu hanyalah seorang penyesat dalam hidupku, Arthur."

_Apa yang barusan diucapkannya?_

_Apakah itu berasal dari bibirnya, hatinya yang __**sebenarnya**__?_

_Tidakkah ia bisa kembali ke dirinya yang biasanya, yang paling kukasihi?_

_._

_Ah mungkin setiap orang __berubah__._

Tak terasa, air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Sedetik kemudian tak terbendung lalu mengalir deras di pipinya. Menetes menuju lantai. Segala kenangan-kenangan indah dalam memoriam, tertumpah dengan keji. Karena pemuda itu menggulingkan tempayannya tanpa sedikitpun nuraninya berperan.

"Kamu…"

"Kepergianku dari rumah ini menambah wawasanku. Memperluas pemikiranku yang semula sempit karena keterbatasan ruang bersamamu. Karena dunia luar, disanalah yang sesungguhnya gemilang…"

"—Tidak hanya terkurung disini bersamamu"

Lanjutnya.

_Akupun berubah, dahulu dengan keterpurukan yang kerap melanda._

_Namun dia, kasihku, yang telah menuntunku keluar dari kubangan hitam itu._

"Kau hanyalah penghambatku, Arthur."

_Ialah, yang memberitahukan padaku arti cinta._

_Membuatku terlena, mempersembahkan hatiku padamu diatas kain berbenang sutra._

_Tapi… mengapa kini kau berubah drastis?_

"Maka dari itu… Aku tidak menyesal telah pergi meninggalkanmu"

_Setiap orang berubah. Begitu pula diriku._

_Dan __**dirimu**__._

Bibirnya bergetar, rasa sakit itu kembali merasuk di tubuhnya. Mata hijaunya telah sembab terbanjiri oleh air mata pahit. Memudarkan pandangannya serta tulang rusuknya terasa menusuk-nusuk dagingnya.

"Tapi… Aku mencintaimu, Alfred. Begitu juga denganmu… Jangan pergi lagi."

_Dapatkah kau mengerti?_

Pemuda bermata biru itu memicingkan matanya, memandangnya hina. Dan tak sedikitpun terdengar olehnya bisikan untuk mengulurkan tangannya seperti dulu. Terhadap sosok yang tampak semakin melemah. Menbungkukkan badannya dengan peluh dan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"**Memuakkan**."

_Titik-titik embun yang menyejukkan. Ya, aku menyukainya. Sangat._

_Kini sirna, menguap menjadi kepulan asap putih._

_Maka hilanglah diterpa angin._

"Bukankah aku ini lelaki?"

.

_Ah, itu benar. Maaf, aku melupakan kenyataan itu._

_Maklumilah perasaanku yang masih baru dan __buta__ ini._

_Cinta__ itu._

.

"Dan… bukankah aku ini _**adikmu?**_"

_._

_Maaf, akupun melupakan kenyataan itu._

_Aaah aku memang bodoh._

_Maklumilah perasaanku yang masih __buta __ini._

_Maukah kau mengampuniku lagi? Wahai kasihku?_

.

Arthur semakin merasa tubuhnya yang dilingkupi rasa sakit berkepanjangan, lututnya melemas kemudian ia jatuh karena tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Tersungkur di lantai yang dingin, yang ia rasakan akan retak lalu kemudian roboh. Menenggelamkan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam kelam.

Kenangan-kenangan manis dalam ingatannya. _Bersama yang terkasih_. Terbesit dalam pikirannya, memedihkan batinnya. Mengingat pemuda itu yang malahan meremuk redamkan perasaannya dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri. _Hancur. Pecah menjadi kepingan, tersapu debu lalu hilang ketika ia berkedip._

"Biarkan aku pergi lagi dari sini."

"…Tidak…"

.

_Kau mengingatkanku pada memori saat-saat dahulu._

_Ketika tangan kita terjalin erat._

.

"Karena aku ingin jauh dari segala kesuramanmu."

_._

_Juga mengingatkanku pada kegelapan yang dahulu menyelimutiku. Dan pahit itu yang kukecap._

_Tetapi kau menggiringku __keluar._

_._

_Mengapa? Kusangka cahaya itu akan terus bersinar abadi._

_Namun kurasa tidak untukku._

.

"**Selamat tinggal, **_**Arthur**__._"

_._

_Kemanakah 'panggilan kasih'mu yang pernah kau berikan untukku?_

_Apakah itu berarti kau tidak lagi mengasihiku?_

_Ah, nyatanya kini kau __**meninggalkanku**__ lagi._

.

Alfred menatap matanya dingin sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa suara. Memunggunginya yang tersungkur bisu di dekat genangan air mata pahit. Melangkah tegas pergi meninggalkannya.

_**Berakhirlah.**_

_Saat ini juga._

Arthur terbatuk secara mendadak, reflek ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang menggigil. Terbelalak ketika menyadari akan cairan merah pekat yang mengucur dari rongga mulutnya. _Sakit, amat pedih_. Membuat lidahnya kelu akan rasa besi dan aroma amis yang menguar.

.

_Cahaya itu akan bersinar abadi._

_Tapi pada __akhirnya aku kembali juga pada kegelapan__._

_Mungkinkah selama ini aku ternyata __**tidak pernah**__ menyaksikan terang?_

_Apakah itu hanyalah __**ilusi semata**__ darinya?_

Ia kembali terbatuk, tenggorokannya tercekat membuat nafasnya semakin berat hingga tak ada lagi penghirupan baginya. Kuku-kuku jarinya mencakar permukaan granit lantai, menyayat, menggores menjadi garis-garis yang terkikis.

.

_Cawan pahit itu kembali kusesap._

_Meminumnya pelan, membuat pahit kerongkongan_.

Kepalanya terasa berat, lalu sekejap membentur lantai, menghempaskan seluruh tubuhnya pada lantai yang ternoda oleh kubangan darah merah. Kedua matanya masih mengalir air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti walau ia telah berusaha sekuat mungkin. Menitik dan menetes bercampur dengan merah itu.

.

_Ah__, pada akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkanku._

_Sebelum perasaan ini hilang, ingatlah satu hal,_

_Bahwa aku selalu __**mencintaimu.**_

_Maka dari itu, kabulkanlah permintaanku._

_Jikalau aku mati,_

_Perkenankanlah diriku untuk mati dalam dekapanmu._

…

_Mustahil?_

Mata hijaunya telah benar-benar kehilangan pandangannya pada punggung lelaki itu. Ia telah hilang, membiarkannya sendiri dalam sunyi. Jemarinya yang semula mencengkram lantai makin lama makin kaku. Terkulai lemas pada akhirnya.

_Lalu semuanya berubah putih menyilaukan._

_._

_Kemudian padam menjadi __**hitam.**_

.

.

_**Gelap**__, persis sama dengan yang kulihat pada masa lalu itu._

_

* * *

_

.

_Hitam dan kegelapan ini._

_Mengingatkanku pada seseorang._

_Seorang anak yang kutemukan dalam hujan._

…_Dimanakah dia?_

_Wahai kasihku._

.

.

.

* * *

**_FIN_**

.

_His__ divine, that was the __embezzlement__ which occurred at first. Slowly that young soul reached him and made him to spin in the whirlpool of vivids that he claimed. But one day it just fainted silently and gone without him to even notice. So he felt himself __extinguish__ing while that young soul left him alone. And turned into black. __**Pitch dark**__._

_-Mint-_

**

* * *

**

...

**Notes: **Seleseeei! *padahal masih ada yang 'Ketiga'* #sobs. Tapi karena lagi liburan, kemungkinan (mungkin) saya bisa update cepet… Arthur mati lagi dan lagi… Aaaargh saya jadi ngerasa ga enak, bunuh2 dia mulu. Ganti(?) bunuh yang lain aah *celingukan nyari 'mangsa' baru* *bacok orang secara random* #abaikan.

Nah! *smirk* Begitu… #dirajamreaders. Arthur sih dalam bayangan saya, terkena penyakit kelainan darah, mungkin semacam sklerosis. Tapi dia udah donor darahnya ke Alfred, jadi… bisa saja Alfred ujung2nya tepar dan nyusul mati juga #maunyapasih. 8D

Oh ya! Hampir lupa, FYI, saya bikin fic kolaborasi dengan Charles Grey loh~ Pake penname 'Hameline Prudence'. Angst-Historical fict ttg American Revolutionary War… Bagi pecinta USUK/sejarah, silakan baca bila berkenan. Bntar lagi mau update kok =D (Grey-saaan, kapan kita mau lanjut~?)

Dan maaf atas chapter yang jelek ini. Saya bener2 terburu2 bikinnya…. O_o"

Eeer yasudah, saya udah banyakan bacot, makasih yang udah baca~ Review ya jangan lupa…:D


End file.
